


Burn

by Decadegirl



Series: Blame on RP [1]
Category: GOT7, SKE48
Genre: But Give Me A Chance, Established Relationship, F/M, I know it's weird, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadegirl/pseuds/Decadegirl
Summary: She was clearly, obviously flirting the hell out on the party. He regretted bringing her there to start with. She just had this magical aura shining on her and it was impossible for his girlfriend to go unnoticed. People just would gather around her as if she was the Sun. Sun, yes. But she was HIS Sun.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go to my throat for this, I can explain. I'm a roleplayer and this was an actual scenario I interacted. (Well the jealousy part. We didn't really get to the juicy). The bold line was a start sentence. I actually liked how it turned out, so... Yeah, I'm sharing with you, guys. I will probably post more, because somehow this ship turned very cute and if you need a crackship, maybe you can hop aboard this one. (I promise I can post how they started and all. ♥) Also, sorry in advance, English is not my first language. Finally... I didn't use their names at all on the writing, so, you can perfectly consider as if one of them are actually you. Or any other person you may see fit.

\- “Ah, come on… I’m used with taking those bikini shoots. I’ve been doing them for a while. It became a custom to get half naked in front of people I never have seen. It’s not even fun anymore, I swear to God.”

  
That drew collective laughter. She was clearly, obviously flirting the hell out on the party. He regretted bringing her there to start with. She just had this magical aura shining on her and it was impossible for his girlfriend to go unnoticed. People just would gather around her as if she was the Sun. Sun, yes. But she was _his_ Sun. And when it came to the point where he couldn’t stand anymore, he just made up an excuse about having to get up early in the morning and dragged her home.

At first, she believed him. His words were contained and polite. Only when they were going to the car, she realized that he was -too- polite for such a situation. After giving a brief thought into it, she smirked a little, adjusting herself on her seat. 

 **\- "I don’t know what that was about, but I love seeing you all riled up."**  

He suddenly hated how fluent his Japanese was because her words made him fume in anger. She was playing innocent now. He briefly glared at her and squeezed his hands on the steering wheel. All the strength in the world was needed for him not to push the gas pedal until his foot broke out the car, but somehow, he managed. 

\- “Do you think this is funny?” - He said at last when he could form words in his mind that weren’t cursing. - “Am I a joke to you?”

\- “No, of course not… I’m not making fun of you…” - She scratched her nape in embarrassment. There was no air on the car environment anymore. Just steam. Steam from each huff and puff he would take every time they had to stop in a traffic light. - “I just think you look really hot when you’re angry… I told you this before.” 

\- “Is that so?” - He nodded slowly, his tongue on his cheek. Fingers still on a death grip on the wheel. - “Is that why you started to talk about yourself in a bikini to a bunch of strangers?”

\- “Ah? No… That was just… They were asking about it… I just wanted to get along with your friends… “ - She pouted and tentatively touched his hand, only to be brushed away. 

\- “You did. Way too along.” - He replied with sarcasm dripping from his lips and the glare following it like a shadow. 

\- “Ah… Sorry?” - She made a second attempt, but even before she touched him, she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and realized he was parking his car on an empty lot. - “Honey… What are we doing here…?”

\- “Hm…” - He turned off the engine and touched the wheel with his forehead, as if he needed, again, a moment to recollect his thoughts. - “Out of the car.” - His tone clearly wasn’t an ask and she ended up complying to it. She opened the door and in a moment, she was standing on the outside. 

\- “Come on… You won’t drop me here, ne?” - She asked from the outside and probably wasn’t even heard properly by him because he was still concentrating on the wheel. - “Really now…?” - She released a frustrated sigh and circled the car, sitting on the hood, waiting if he was going to decide something or not. Long minutes passed before he jumped out of the car, his face still serious as it could be. - “Ok… You came out talk with me… Goo-” - Her line didn’t complete itself. In all of a sudden, she was pinned against the cold surface of the car hood, his weight keeping her right in place. There was no word before he fell on her lips, fitting them on his own, aggressively. So aggressively indeed that when he pulled away, he brought her lower lip between his teeth. 

\- “You think it’s hot when I’m angry, don’t you?“ - His words were followed by him sliding his lips and tongue smoothly through her milky canvas, making sure he would leave marks in each part he was passing. Just under her jawline and lots on her neck. Each time he could draw a moan out of that was a new victory. - “Do you know what’s the problem with hot things? People forget they burn.”

Her eyes widened at that statement and her mind almost shut down with the next time he suckled on her pulse point. 

\- “Ahh-" - Was he losing his mind? She was seriously thinking that he has been working too much and this was result. -  Okay. Okay… I got it… Let’s go home… I’m uncomfortable here… We can be seen…” - Yeah, that was the lie she wanted to tell herself. Instead of uncomfortable, she was growing wet and wetter by the minute. 

\- “Yeah, we kinda can…” - He replied simply, lifting up her blouse until her breasts were exposed. Being the owner of a delicate pair, also elected her to quit wearing bras whenever she felt like. Tonight being one of these days. He knew that too. He was there when she dressed up earlier. She whispered his name as a warning, but it earned her only a squeeze on one of her nipples. Then a bite on the other. Now she released a girly whine, uncertain if she just wanted to throw her rationality away and melt under him or just push him away and be angry herself. 

That was if she could. Her nipple being rolled on his teasing tongue wasn’t helping at all. Neither the bulge rubbing onto her thigh from times to times. She let her head hang behind, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she enjoyed his ministrations.

Her skirt was also up now, revealing a detail he didn’t know. The bra wasn’t the only thing she ignored on that night. Good. It would make his work even easier. He pulled away from his assault onto her adjusting her position on the car, spreading her legs wide open. 

\- “Wait-” - Her protest fell in deaf ears. A second later, he was already tracing her inner thigh in more kisses. More marks. The more he marked her, the more he was satisfied with it. 

  
He opened her folders with his fingers, admiring for a moment. It was glistening with wetness, reddish pink, warm. He played his index on the small labia, teasing the entrance without ever sticking inside. The only thing that was going to stretch that hole tonight was his dick and nothing else. 

\- “Please… Don’t just stand there… Do something…” - She whined at last when she felt that his teasing strokes were getting on her nerves. He looked up, the smirk of a complete bastard was decorating his lips. She groaned with the vision and whined more. - “Pleaaase… I need it…”

\- “What do you need, baby?” - He asked, his middle finger rubbing her core in a painfully slow speed, applying an equally infuriating pressure on it. 

\- “Your fingers? Your tongue? Your dick? Anything! Just… Put me out of my misery!” - Her voice was still a whine, but an angry one at that. 

\- “I don’t know what this is about, but I love seeing you all riled up.” - The ‘p’ pretty much popped out of his mouth, just to infuriate her even more. And she was going to protest on it, she surely was, but as he encased his lips around her clit, any rational thought disappeared. 

\- “Damn-” - It came as a relieved sigh. The poor pinkish lump has been buzzing for a while already. He held her thighs firmly on their open position as he started to lap her slit around. Her juices tainting his lips, the salty taste of it, was masked by the sweetness of the victory it was to have her absolutely surrendered to him. - “Honey… “ - She called, feeling her arousal pooling up around her lower belly. She was completely betrayed by how her legs started to shake, how her fingers entangled in his hair, how much she needed to purse her lips to avoid the moans she wanted to release and wouldn’t, knowing how loud it was the echo around them, since she could -hear- his tongue playing her wetness. Her back arched, taking her head towards her tummy and the only sound she could make at this point was a small hiss right before. All the air wasn’t there for her to perform anything else. Juices that overflowed ended up on his mouth only because he didn’t waste them. Now she was mellow, her head turned to the side. Breathing heavily. He smirked again, teasingly touching her already abused core for a couple of times as he spoke. 

\- “I’m far away from being done, though. I will make sure you never, ever forget who makes you feel this good.”

\- “Wait- I’m not… Ahhh, fuck!” - He was very swift when he wanted to. She didn’t saw it coming until he was deep into her, all of his length parting her insides mercilessly. He was still holding her legs open, but now, on the joint of her legs, back of her knees. He pushed her up, his weight making sure he would go as deep as he could every time he thrust in. 

The silent rule she made for herself of avoiding moans was going to be broken if he continued to slide into her so wonderfully. Pursing her lips and biting them wasn’t enough to erase how good he could make her pussy feel. The difference now was, she could see how he was affected as well. And she forced herself to look at his face, spread with blush, pleasure all written on it, hair falling on his eyes and his mouth open because he couldn’t afford to control his mouth just now when his mind was in a steady march for another dimension. 

\- “Who do you belong to?” - He said thrusting into her insistently, slamming his hips against her own, his body rolling just like it did on stage when he was performing on it. She shook her head, her lips wide shut. If she said just an ‘a’, she was going to scream. She was so sure of it. - “Say it.” 

\- “T-to… To you… Only... To you.” - And just like she predicted, she couldn’t hold the moan coming with it. But not holding it, gave her a bit more of strength to hold back from cumming just now. She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. This forced him to release her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. Somehow the new position allowed a different, better type of friction from them both and if before was hard to think straight, now, they were fully losing their minds. She dug her nails onto his back and they were only protected from a heavier hurt by the fact he never took his shirt off. Yet, he was marked as well. Faster. Deeper. That was all they needed now. A wave of pleasure shook their body to their cores.

They groaned in each other’s lips when the connection with reality was completely severed and they enjoyed a couple of moments of free fall from the fucking heaven back to that unexpected, delightful scene. 

Eyes on eyes. They were panting as he took some distance, standing up and she released her grip on his waist. 

Now that the anger has been delivered in the form of a quickie on a very random and public place, he started to regret his life choices. 

\- “I feel weird now…” - He shyly rubbed his nape only to be greeted with a cheeky chuckle from her. 

\- “Weird because you just fucked the brains out of your girlfriend in front of an audience?” 

\- “Wha-” - His eyes widened in fear and he looked around in surprise, worry, fear. Did they got caught? 

She chuckled to his reaction and rose, embracing his neck and pointing at a couple of cats, lazily lying near to each other a bit far from the place they were.

\- “Ah, fuck… You scared me.” - He looked back at her and playfully bit her nose which earned a new whine. 

\- “Don’t do thaaat.” - She laid her head on him, keeping their closeness. She called his name softly while he was fixing his pants in place. - “Sorry if I made you jealous… I can’t see anyone else in the way I see you. I love you.”

\- “I love you too. No need to say sorry… “ - He helped her to lower her blouse, taking a moment to admire the marks he left on her body. This made him smirk to himself. She was his and no one else’s. No matter how much they laughed of her lame jokes, neither if they bought her gravure shots, nor the number of compliments they threw on her. In the end… He was the one resting on her embrace and this was enough.

Write a comment...

 


End file.
